Seguridad a tu lado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Dororo era un pequeño niño que se acostumbró a caminar sólo. Había muchas cosas que extrañaba, a su madre, a su padre, a los bandidos. Hyakkimaru llego a su vida para salvarlo siempre. Y estar a su lado, podía llegar a sentirse seguro.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Hola! Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es AnZuZu Dragneel, es un gusto presentarme ahora que descubrí, que la categoría de Dororo, ya estaba creada. ¡No pude evitar emocionarme! Al fin voy a poder subir todas mis historias. Quiero que sepan, que mis historias van a estar relacionadas, la mayoría, con sentimientos, esos sentimientos o eventos que se mencionan en el anime o manga pero que nunca se muestran. Yo habló de los sentimientos desde el punto del vista de los personajes.**

**De eso me encargo a escribir y ahora que Dororo esta aquí, entonces es momento de subir cada uno de esos sentimientos. ¡Se que les gustará!**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Dororo no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Osamu Tezuka. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Dororo era un pequeño niño, si, era un pequeño niño que de vez en cuando, necesitaba de la compañía de sus padres. Que ansiaba los abrazos de mamá, sus dulces nanas antes de dormir, las caricias a su cabello como la tranquilidad de que si tuviera pesadillas, ella siempre las calmaria. Extrañaba las carcajadas de su padre cuando hacían travesuras, su voz sería cuando ordenaba a los demás miembros de su grupo de bandidos como las sonrisas que solía darle a su madre, extrañaba, ser abrazado, ser cargado y seguir soñando con un mejor futuro.

Hasta podía decir, que extrañaba a toda es banda que odiaba a los samurai, aquellos de los cuales, también fueron una vez su familia.

Extrañaba aquellos momentos donde podía dormir calientito en una comoda cama. Donde tenía deliciosa comida todos los días como una gran compañía para nunca sentirse sólo. Olvidar por un momento aquellos terribles momentos de guerra y jugar con una pelota, correr, caerse; nadar en el lago como hacer travesuras, extrañaba ser ese niño despreocupado. Pero pareciera que eso fue hace mucho tiempo que ahora, ahora sólo es un recuerdo más. Un cruel y trágico recuerdo, del cual, no le gustaba mirar detrás de él o realmente, se soltaria a llorar porque ahora ya no queda nada de esos días.

Quería encontrar una manera de que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que regresará a esos dias o que simplemente, lo que estuviera viviendo, solo fuera una pesadilla, que pronto despertaria con ojos llorosos y podría ver a sus padres una vez más. Pero cada vez que podía recordar, se daba cuenta de la dureza de su corta vida. Que él deambulo sólo, era castigado severamente y tenía que huir del peligro. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de estar sólo. Que nadie se preocupara por él, que nadie llorara por él. A pesar de que le enseñaron a nunca mostrarse débil, sabía que en cualquier momento podía caer de rodillas, llorar y tener miedo del futuro.

Sólo era un débil niño que se enfrentaba al mundo cruel, antes de que las personas descubrieran su secreto.

Para Dororo, Hyakkimaru es como esa persona que llegó a su vida para salvarlo cada vez que estuviera en problemas. Aunque, pareciera que de vez en cuando, cambiaban de rol y Dororo parecía un adulto y Hyakkimaru el niño curioso del mundo. Le enseñaba que comer aunque no tuviera todos sus sentidos, que hacer, que disfrutar de la vida. Ser sus ojos como ser sus piernas y manos. Ayudarle con aquellas cosas que eran difíciles de saber y ser aquel que este a su lado para que olvidará aquella cruel soledad que vivió hasta ese punto de su vida.

Estar con él y sentirse seguro, poder sonreír despreocupadamente. Tomar su mano para enseñarle varias cosas y correr para sentir. Oler las flores y escuchar aquellos sonidos que le hacía sentir vivo. Entendía que era muy hablador, tantas historias que contar pero, se alegraba que su hermano, como el decidió nombrarlo, siempre escuchará. Que él pudiera sacar alguna pequeña sonrisa o reírse disimuladamente de él.

Incluso, en las noches de pesadilla. Donde despertaba con el sudor de su cuerpo, recordando todo lo sucedido hasta ese punto de su vida. Donde no podía dejar de temblar y repetirse constantemente que está sólo. Pero al voltear a su lado, siempre se encontraba Hyakkimaru. Sabía que él dormía, así que no podia evitar acercarse un poco más a él, tomar su mano como atrapar en sus manos su ropa y poder respirar con tranquilidad. No, no estaba sólo cuando lo tenía a su lado.

**-No es que tenga miedo** -Susurraba con las mejillas calientes.**\- No es que me que sienta sólo o tenga pesadillas** -Cerró sus ojos.**\- Es porque me siento seguro a tu lado** -Inflo sus mejillas infantilmente.**\- Me siento seguro a tu lado**

Bostezo. El cálido cuerpo a su lado, era como el de su padre. Por un momento, la caricia a su cabello por parte del aire, era como la de su madre. Se sentía tan bien que se quedó dormido. Hyakkimaru se movió un poco, emitió el típico sonido de una risita para acariciar despacio el cabello de esa pequeña niña que dormía abrazada a su lado. Si, sabía el secreto de Dororo pero daba igual si lo mencionaba o no. Daba igual si ella estuviera a su lado.

**-Yo siempre protegere a Dororo** -Habló con tranquilidad.**\- Siempre estará a mi lado**

Era una promesa, acarició sus cabellos y solo sonrió un poco. Volvió acomodarse, con su ropa, tratando de cubrir el pequeño cuerpo a su lado, volvía a quedarse estático, como si pudiera cerrar sus ojos, así que sólo durmió.

Y es que también, Hyakkimaru se sentía seguro a su lado, una familia, alguien con quien estar.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Éste será el primero de muchos si voy a escribir! Ahora que Dororo ya está aquí, no puedo evitar emocionarme de las tantas historias que tengo ya escritas. ¡Les juro que no se van a decepcionar! Estarán muy buenas las historias, se los juró. Tal vez sea un poco corto pero me asegurare, que cada capítulo sea más interesante, con muchas emociones y sentimientos. ¡Será bastante bueno!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 17 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
